Quidditch Dream
by a spy undercover
Summary: Ginny is determined to keep the Seeker position she won when Harry couldn’t play.


**Disclaimer_-_**I do not own Harry Potter or any other character mentioned in this story. JK Rowling, Scholastic Press, Bloomsbury Press, Warner Bros. and other parties own the works Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Sorcerer's Stone), Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix I do not take credit for any of these works, and congratulate Ms. Rowling on her success in the business. Anything not recognised is owned by me and prior consent must be sought before copying works.

**Summary- **Ginny is determined to keep the Seeker position she won when Harry couldn't play.

A silhouette of a girl's thin, willowy frame was supported many meters off the ground of the vast fields basked in the deep yellow setting sun which surrounded her. From a distance it was difficult to make out exactly what supported her so far off the ground, but upon the much closer inspection from not quite so far away the object appeared to be that of an old style broom. Although something which may have at least _appeared_ beyond strange to some- to see a girl 'flying' on a broom an absurd concept to anyone excluded from this girls world. But to anybody on the "inner circle" the sight wouldn't have caused an eyelid to bat out of place.

Ginny Weasley was the figure suspended all the way off the ground on the broom; she'd been up there all day releasing the snitch time and time again. It was an extremely repetitive process she knew that, it was beyond obvious especially when viewed in reflection, but as the Australian Quidditch Coach had been quoted as saying in 'Quidditch + (Plus)' "repetition was the path to perfection" and perfection is _exactly_ what Ginny was striving for in her game, what she had been aiming for all holidays and what she was **determined** to achieve. Day after day and hour after hour of her time she had been investing of her school holidays in the repetitive process of perfecting her technique in the makeshift Quidditch arena she had spent a four consecutive day period begging anyone in her family who would listen to construct for her. Then eventually after both her father and brother Bill had finally relented to her request, both claiming that with their own addition of a few extra charms to the field it would not only keep her occupied, but also safe while the rest of the family (with the exception of Percy and Ron) continued their Order work. At least that's what they told Mrs Weasley and Ginny in a failed attempt to convince them both they just hadn't given her what she wanted to shut her up. Although everyone else knew the true reason and Ginny was actually fairly sure that Bill was quite pleased with his baby sister being so into Quidditch. The field didn't of course have goals; it would have been much too obvious to any wandering muggles. That didn't worry Ginny however after all it isn't like she wanted Chaser.

It was almost dark now with the sun having all but disappeared over the horizon a short time ago as Ginny grasped the snitch tightly in her right hand for the last time that day- there was no point in continuing, she wouldn't be able to see it for much longer anyhow. Releasing her left hands grip on the broom she reached into the depths of her pocket of her black muggle jacket to produce a small container. Balancing carefully on her broom both her hands occupied she carefully pulled the off the container and placed the snitch gently inside before replacing the lid. Returning the container to her pocket Ginny guided herself slowly to the ground just as her feet where skimming along the tips of the grass. And just as any onlooker would have assumed she would call it a day she tucked her feet up onto the top of the broom and lowered her body against the handle in one slow tired motion. And although she was exhausted she began the end of her daily training with twenty- five laps of the field.

Once Ginny had completed her laps of the field she was quick to fly over to her things- an action she felt guilty over, after all she shouldn't be so happy to finish practice for the day should she? She should really be doing more. Although at the present moment Ginny was much too tired to reflect and feel too much guilt whatsoever, dismounting her broom she grabbed her bottle of charmed cold, icy water before exhaustedly collapsing onto the longish grass of the field. Staring up at the now dark sky only slightly illuminated by the partial moon and a few scatterings of stars she took a large gulp of water. The last bit of sunshine and any trace of the daylight had by now well disappeared over the end of the field in her last ten laps. Taking another large mouthful of water she sighed loudly before with some of her last reserves of energy pulled herself up off the ground, gathered her possession which had transformed from a small, neat pile from the beginning of the day to scattered around a small area somehow throughout the duration of the day. It was a times like this Ginny more than wished that she where able to do magic outside of the school terms as she began the long arduous walk back to The Burrow. Walking through the fields her thoughts began to wander from the obvious, mundane topics of her aching muscles and what to have for dinner. To the slightly more significant to that of the upcoming school year, how the Order's work and cause was progressing, before the topic for thought which had been playing in the back of her mind all holidays. Not the idea of you-know-who taking over – one topic of which no child or teen in the community wished to speak or even think of but of the more frivolous of the chance of her keeping her seeker position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team now that Harry would once again be eligible to play. Ginny was 100 positive that Harry would challenge the position – it was once he had owned since his first year, why should he want it back? And why shouldn't he have it? The only thing that stood in his way, something which nobody knew about it- not even his best friend. Ginny, Ginny Weasley was the only threat to Harry reclaiming his loved position. There was really no other threat for the spot, which had been proven at tryouts last year, unless there turned out to be some outstanding first year, but that possibility seemed exceptionally unlikely. But then comparing herself to Harry what claim had she on the spot? She was only a replacement for Harry when he wasn't able to play and aside from last year he had played every game since his first year. And then getting even more technical she hadn't even played a whole season, and every game she had played she was more than aware that every other student in Gryffindor would have much preferred to have seen Harry to have taken to the field. In addition she was also pretty sure that if Harry hadn't proven such stiff competition against the other houses the rest of the student body would have also preferred to have seen him play. Even most likely all the Professors.

Entering through the back door of The Burrow Ginny was torn away from her thoughts and jolted back into the reality to see her mother cooking in the kitchen, wand out, odd vegetables floating through the air with the sound of boiling pots setting the background noise. A slight and mostly and experience which once had been so commonplace in the Weasley home had become such a rarity on these past holidays. It was something Ginny had always taken for granted as part of her normal life and now was all but gone.

"Hi Mum, it's god to see you home so early" Ginny said happily, but with her tone marred by exhaustion

"Hello Sweetie, sorry I haven't been around much" Mrs Weasley replied her back turned still turned to her daughter, and then turning around to face her she continued "I was getting worried about you…" She continued before trailing off "Have you been out there all day again?" Her mother questioned her tone changing from neutral to concern

"Yeah, But I need to be out there, any way what else will I do sit around thinking about what you are doing?" Ginny replied pointedly defending her actions

"Still you shouldn't be out there all day, it isn't good for you, you are all sunburnt and you haven't done a single piece of homework all holidays" Mrs Weasley replied softening slightly

"Ron hasn't done any homework either you know all he does is write letters to someone all day, most likely Harry and you know he isn't supposed to. Anyway I don't mind being sunburnt if it is from Quidditch practice cause I enjoy it" Ginny replied starting up the stairs

"Don't forget you need to set the table for dinner" Mrs Weasley called out after her daughter

"Love you too Mum but Ron should really get out of his room" Ginny called back from the top of the stairs.

Opening the door to her room Ginny dumped her armful of things which she had taken out with her in the morning which laden down her arms and before even her bottle of water had hit the ground she collapsed onto her messily made bed. Ginny closed her eyes slowly, then rolling over she pulled her pillow toward her using it to prop her head up with it. Her eyes still closed Ginny extended her arm to the direction of her bedside table- finally locating the table she felt around on the top blindly in an attempt to locate her book. Finally finding it she plucked it from under the small pile of junk. Opening her eyes with a slight groan denying the temptation to just go to sleep she shifted her weight and propped herself up on her elbows and opened the book entitled "Quidditch manoeuvres and skills. Step by step". Opening to the place of her bookmark she stared intently at the diagrams showing the flying dodge manoeuvre, an action which proved very much in vain as her thoughts once again began to wander returning to the topic of the seeker position.

Ginny was sure the whole school population (with the obvious exemption of a few choice Slytherins) would all want Harry in **his** position, in **his** uniform, catching **his** snitch. But rightfully the position had to go to the best player and that would be her- it had to be her, after all her training and practice Ginny would make sure it was her, she would be the best, she had to be the best, there was no point after all in coming second she thought reassuring herself. But then that little nagging voice of self doubt returned the what-if thoughts. Well what if the captain just assumed Harry was the better player or even just because Harry was just Harry that they looked more favourable on him, that maybe however unintentionally that they would be a little biased towards Harry. The only solution she thought, the only solution that she could come up with is that she would have to be beyond better than Harry, so much better that even if they where biased towards Harry it wouldn't matter because they would be able to deny it . She just had to prove herself and show her dedication to Quidditch and the team.

**Authors Note-**What did you think? I'm not sure at this stage if to continue of not. Please review and leave your comments, or just review anyway. I just like knowing if people are actually reading or not. Thanks in advance

-aspyundercover


End file.
